


Como sobrevivir las vacaciones de invierno con un Instructor Vulcano

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Vacaciones de invierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Jim y Spock deciden quedarse en San Francisco en la Academia de la Flota Estelar durante el receso de invierno para las fiestas.





	1. La mañana siguiente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Survive the Winter Break with a Vulcan Instructor (2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353976) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA!! :3 Me perdí un buen de las traducciones y me disculpo por ello con las personas que siguen las historias de las que soy responsable. He estado entrando y saliendo de mini-depresiones lo cual me ha hecho un poco imposible concentrarme.  
> En fin, aquí les traigo una historia de Navidad para alegrar las fiestas y pues espero que les guste.  
> La historia le pertenece a IvanW (Thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity of doing it!). Todo el crédito para él o ella (aun no me atrevo a preguntarle xD ). Ni StarTrek, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (u.u). Todo esto sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente por el amor al Spirk.  
> Esta es sólo una traducción.

─¿Dónde estabas anoche?─ Huesos preguntó mientras Jim acomodaba su bandeja de desayuno en el lugar frente a él.

Jim se sentó y agarró su taza de café. Tomó un largo trago, cerrando sus ojos gozándolo.─Dios, necesitaba esto. No pude dormir nada anoche.─

─¿Estabas afuera acostándote mientras yo estaba preocupado?

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su amigo. –Bueno, rayos, Huesos, no sabía que estarías  preocupado. No es como si fuera la _primera_ vez que no llego a casa.─

─Sí, bueno usualmente me das algún tipo de aviso de que te andas en algo.─ Huesos hizo una mueca.─ No puedo esperar para terminar mi último examen hoy. Luego, me voy a Georgia por tres semanas.─

Jim sonrió. ─Apuesto a que tu niña está emocionada.─

─Solo la mitad de lo que estoy yo.─ Huesos lucía un poco culpable. ─¿Seguro de que no quieres acompañarme?─

─Completamente, Huesitos.─

─Nadie debería estar solo en las fiestas.─

─No estoy solo. Hay otros que también se quedaran.─

─¿Incluyendo al misterioso alguien con quien pasaste la noche?─ Huesos movió sus cejas─¿Quién era ella por cierto?─

─Nadie que conozcas.─Jim rió y negó con la cabeza.

─Bueno, usualmente tu no jodes con cualquier chica dos veces, así que ¿qué es lo que harás durante el receso?─

─No lo sé. Y no fue una chica. Una mujer. Ella era un él. Me refiero a que era un chico.─ Se rió.

─Oh Dios. Por favor dime que no estas saliendo con Gary otra vez. –

─¿Tú no conoces a Gary?─

Huesos puso los ojos en blanco. ─Déjame que te cuente todas las formas en que lo hago. –

─Te dije que era alguien que no conocías, genio.─

─Oh. ─Huesos asintió.─¿Eso significa que lo veras de nuevo?─

─Quiero hacerlo.─

─¿Pero?─

Jim se encogió de hombros. ─Es complicado.─

Huesos tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa.─Come tu desayuno.─

Jim ensartó su tenedor en sus papa fritas.

─¿Por qué es complicado?─

─Él es…bueno…un profesor.─

Huesos lo miró.─¿Estas saliendo con un profesor?─

─No exactamente, no.─

─Ok, entonces estas _jodiendo_ a un profesor.─

─En realidad él era el que me estaba  jodiendo.─

Huesos resopló.─Un detalle que no necesitaba. No que este sorprendido por ello, por cierto.─

─Mira, todo fue, bien, algo repentino. Estábamos teniendo una especie de pelea—

─¿Una pelea física?─

─Nah, una discusión. Una bastante acalorada. Y como que se fue de nuestras manos.─

─Solo tú podrías pasar de una discusión a ser jodido.─

─¡Oye!─Jim rio –Mantén la voz baja. Toda la Academia no necesita enterarse─

Huesos se veía avergonzado y miro alrededor.─ Lo siento.─

─Sí. Entonces. Ahm, terminé sobre uno de los escritorios de su clase de hecho.─Jim se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo.

─Pero, si pasó en su clase ¿por qué no regresaste al dormitorio?─

─Nos fuimos a su apartamento después. Pase la noche ahí. Ya sabes. Teniendo más.─

─Eres insaciable.─

─Pues él también lo fue.─

Y entonces Jim lo vió. Caminando  de entrada a la cafetería, alto, espalda recta, forma rígida e inflexible, completamente vestido de negro con el uniforme de profesor. Sedoso y oscuro  cabello, ojos de chocolate. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras el transitaba por ahí. Los labios de Jim dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa al verlo pasar pero esos ojos de chocolate, esa expresión neutra, no dejaba ver nada.

Cuando Jim se dio la vuelta, su amigo lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

─Maldito bastardo.─

─¿Qué?─Jim preguntó inocentemente.

─No él. Por favor dime que no fue con él. ¡¿Mi profesor de xenobiología?!─

Jim puso recostó en la silla. ─Bueno —

─ ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste que ese Vulcano tuviera sexo contigo?─

─En realidad, fue bastante fácil.─

Huesos escondió su rostro en sus manos.─ Demonios, ustedes estaban cogiéndose con la mirada justo aquí en la cafetería.─

─Claro que no.─

─Claro que sí. Jesús, Jim es su maldito examen el que tengo hoy.

─¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? Pasarás su examen. Has estado estudiando para el como un loco.─

─¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con él, eh? No estás en ninguna de sus clases.─

─Creo que a los dos simplemente nos gusta discutir─ Jim se encogió de hombros. ─Ya hasta me olvidé de la razón. Algo sobre hacer la tarea de alguien o algo así. ¿A quién le importa?─

─No pensé que ellos tuvieran sexo casual.─

─Aparentemente  si lo hacen. O parece que es así. No es como si hubiéramos hecho planes para vernos de nuevo. De hecho él estaba durmiendo todavía cuando dejé su apartamento. De todas maneras, creo que se está viendo con esa chica Uhura.─

─Jim, ¿jodiste con el novio de alguien?─

─Bueno, no estoy completamente seguro. Solo los he visto juntos. Igual, el no irá con ella a ningún lugar por las fiestas, así que tal vez no lo están.─ Tratando de no esperanzarse mucho, Jim decidió que un cambio de tema les caería bien mientras comía un pedazo de tocino.─¿Ya terminaste de empacar?─

─Por supuesto. Tan pronto como termine el examen, me voy.─

─¿Quieres que vaya al transbordador contigo o algo?─

─Eso sería fantástico.─

***

─Ahora abordando el transbordador 9.─

Jim sonrió y se paró al mismo tiempo que Huesos.─Ese es tu transporte.─

─Sí. Jim, ¿estás seguro que—

─Estoy seguro, Huesos. Las familias no son lo mío. Incluso las que tienen pequeñas y tiernas niñas. Estoy bien. Feliz. No necesito que me cuiden.─

Huesos suspiró. –Si cambias de parecer—

─No lo haré.─ Abrazó a Huesos rápidamente.─ Cuídate.─

─Tú también. Y ten cuidado con ese duende.─

─Huesos.─Jim se rió. -Ni siquiera estoy seguro de verlo otra vez.─

─Lo harás.─ Huesos dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la rampa rumbo al transbordador.

Jim sonrió.─ Felices fiestas, Huesos.─

Dejó el puerto de transbordadores y se fue de regreso al campus de la academia. Su dormitorio iba a estar muy silencioso por tres semanas sin Huesos. Y la verdad era que, no estaba tan seguro de ver al profesor Vulcano de nuevo.

El sexo había sido alucinante. Ardiente y apasionado. Emocionante. Pero Jim no se comprometía en una relación. Eso era para idiotas. Y no era como si el profesor hubiera dicho mucho durante su encuentro. Una vez que dejaron de discutir, no había habido ni un comino de conversación.

¿Y en cuanto a lo de joderse con los ojos que Huesos decía haber visto en la cafetería? Nada cierto. El maldito Vulcano tenía una cara neutral. Lucía como si ni siquiera conociera a Jim aun cuando había puesto su miembro en el trasero de Jim múltiples veces.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de cuero mientras caminaba. Probablemente debería parar por una juguetería  o un lugar parecido y mandarle a la hija de Huesos un regalo para Navidad. Solo porque Jim no festejara las fiestas no significaba que debiera ignorar a los que sí lo hacían.

Jim recordó  que había una en una calle no muy lejos del campus,  por lo que hizo una parada ahí. Mientras se aproximaba a la entrada de la juguetería, vió a Uhura saliendo de una salón de té cercano. Y no estaba sola. Estaba con el Vulcano. El Vulcano de Jim.

Tachen eso.

Se ocultó en la juguetería antes de que lo notaran y se encogió ante la vista.

_Spock_

Ok, bueno una parte de él realmente quería que hubiera más entre ellos y estaba definitivamente decepcionado. Pero él no tenía “relaciones”. Así que no importaba.

Sacó su PADD y texteó a Huesos.

_¿Qué le gustaría a Jo?_

Huesos respondió unos minutos después diciendo que muñecas o libros. Jim decidió comprar ambos y puso su aventura sexual con Spock fuera de sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerla. Se que esto sonará tonto o a “mendigar” amistad pero ya que no tengo tumblr, ni twitter y rara vez reviso mis mensajes en Outlook o gmail, si gustan hablarme o conversar de cualquier cosa les dejo mi número de whatsapp :3 +59177905335. Créanme que un simple hola me hace muy feliz y me gustaría conocer a las maravillosas personas de esta comunidad un poco más y ser amigos distancia.  
> Y…si es demasiado (yep soy muy dramática) un simple kudo o comentario también me hará feliz. Actualizare rápido pues quiero que coincida con las fiestas así que manténganse revisando para actualizaciones.


	2. Bebiendo con un amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Saludos a todos :3  
> La aclaraciones que corresponden: Este trabajo no me pertenece, es solo una traducción hecha con el consentimiento del autor IvanW. Ninguno de los personajes de Star Trek me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Que lo disfruten :)

Jim ni siquiera  había pasado dos horas sin Huesos cuando se aburrió. Había terminado todas sus tareas. Diablos, incluso se había adelantado a lo que necesitaba hacer cuando el receso terminara. Y lo que pasaba con Jim era que cuando él se aburría y estaba inactivo, empezaba a pensar demasiado y el estar en su cabeza en ese estado…bueno no era agradable.

Como que él había estado imaginándose que cuando regresara de despedirse de Huesos y de ir a la juguetería, Spock estaría esperando por él en la puerta de su dormitorio. Pero por supuesto esa ridícula fantasía se derrumbó el momento que había visto a la pareja dejando el salón de té.

Por lo que, llamó a otra persona que sabía también se había quedado y no había salido de viaje para una cálida reunión familiar.

─¿Rand?─

─¿Qué pasa, Kirk?─Sonaba divertida. Ahora que lo pensaba siempre sonaba así.

─¿Qué andas haciendo?─

─Estaba a punto de lavar el servicio.─

Jim rió.─Que aburrido. Salgamos a algún lado.─

─¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?─

─¿Matinelli’s?

Rand rió.─¿Todavía tienes ganas con esa Andoriana?¿Cuál es su nombre?─

─Selaa Sh'qaness.─

─Ese sí que sería un nombre kilométrico como para gritar durante el sexo.─

Jim se rió. –Cállate. Encontrémonos en la entrada del sur. Entraremos ahí juntos.─

Se puso su abrigo y aseguró su dormitorio dirigiéndose hacia la noche para encontrarse con Janice Rand.

Le agradaba Rand. Entre ellos nunca se había dado algo sexual, nunca habían sido nada más que amigos. Jim ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos, y mucho menos amigas, pero Rand, bueno, era única.

Ella no tenía una ‘familia’ como tal, así que tenían eso en común.

Al llegar al lugar acordado en la entrada del sur, ella ya estaba ahí esperando por él.  Lo tomó del brazo y ambos entraron juntos a Martelli’s.

***

─La Andoriana ya no trabaja aquí –el barman informó a Jim.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué?─

Se encogió de hombros.─ Encontró una mejor oferta.─

─Uhm. ¿A dónde se fue?─

─Te aseguro  que no lo sé, ¿sabes? ¿Vas a ordenar una bebida, chico o qué?─

Jim miró a Rand, y ella se encogió de hombros. –Ok. Una cerveza. Ligera─

─Que sean dos,─ Rand añadió.

El barman asintió. ─Ya vienen.─

─Jim.─Rand dijo cuándo el barman se movió. ─Tengo algo que decirte.─

─Debe ser algo serio para que me llames por mi nombre.─

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano.─ Me voy por el receso de invierno mañana.─

─Espera.¿Qué? Pensé que te quedarías.─

─Iba hacerlo, en serio. Pero bueno…una amiga me pidió que fuera con ella a su casa y acepté.─

Jim frunció el ceño.─¿Una amiga?Janice, ¿Quién es ella?─

Rand se sonrojó. ─En realidad, es más que una amiga. Jim, creo que ella es la “elegida”.─

Jim la observó.─¿Cómo…para una relación?─

─Sí.─ Ella se rió.

─Pero yo creí…─Jim dijo a medias.

─¿Qué?¿Que era como tú?─Rand negó con la cabeza. –De ninguna manera. Te adoro. En serio. Pero quiero amor y estabilidad. A ti solo te gusta juguetear y divertirte **.** Me sorprendería si alguna vez sentaras cabeza.─

Jim forzó una sonrisa. ─Bien. Felicidades, Janice. Lo digo en serio.─

─Sé que lo haces.─ Ella dijo alegre.─¿No estás enojado de que vaya a celebrar las fiestas?─

─¡Claro que no! Estoy de veras feliz por ti.─

Ella lo abrazó mientras el barman regresaba con sus cervezas.

***

Se despidieron un par de horas después en la entrada de la Academia y Jim se fue de vuelta a su dormitorio. Empezó a sentirse un poco deprimido. Tampoco esperaba que Rand lo mantuviera entretenido por tres semanas o algo. Pero aun así—

Jim se detuvo de repente.

Apoyado contra su puerta estaba…el profesor Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. Creo que mañana actualizare dos o tres capítulos. Se agradecen kudos y comentarios :3


	3. Se te hace tarde para irte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es una traducción de la obra original de IvanW.  
> Todo el crédito a su autor

Por varios minutos Jim solo pudo quedarse mirando al Vulcano que se apoyaba casualmente contra su puerta. De alguna manera parecía tan poco impropio de Spock el estar tan casual. Nunca lo había visto así. Bueno, fuera de la intimidad.

─¿Cómo sabias dónde vivo?─ Jim dijo de repente. No era la mejor manera de empezar una conversación. Pero Jim no era bueno con las conversaciones. Tenía muchas habilidades con su boca, pero charlar casualmente no era una de ellas.

─No fue difícil determinar la información.─Spock replicó fríamente.

─Oh.─ Jim se relamió los labios.─Tu, ahm, ¿quieres entrar?─Por un momento el doble significado de la frase lo sorprendió. Se aclaró la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba a una distancia considerable de su puerta.─Huesos no está aquí.─

─¿Huesos?─

─Recuerdas que te conté de mi amigo. Leonard McCoy. Fue a ver a su hija por las fiestas.─

Spock asintió.─Lo recuerdo.─

Jim caminó hacia su puerta mientras Spock se enderezaba su postura. ─¿Así que, entrarás?─

─No hubiera esperado si mi intención no fuera esa.─

Jim metió su tarjeta en la puerta y se abrió. Él entró antes que el Vulcano pero este lo seguía  casi pisando sus talones.

Jim dio la vuelta, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero la boca de Spock se fue sobre la de él, mientras largos dedos Vulcanos se clavaban en sus caderas. Sintió como iba siendo empujado hacia la cama ─la que era de Huesos por cierto─ justo antes de caer de espaldas.

Ya que Spock estaba ahora ocupado sacándole la ropa a Jim, este consiguió decir, ─Espera. ¿Vamos a tener sexo de nuevo?─

Su respuesta fue una ceja arqueada y su camiseta siendo sacada por arriba de su cabeza.

─No te gusta hablar mucho, ¿verdad?─

Luego fueron sus zapatos que salieron volando. Lo cual fue muy raro. Él siempre pensó que los Vulcanos serían muy ordenados con todo. Cuando Spock alcanzó por los jeans , Jim decidió dejar de pensarlo tanto y comenzar a darle una mano. Solo faltaban sus bóxers cuando Spock se detuvo y comenzó a sacarse su propia ropa.

Apenas pudiendo despegar sus ojos del asombroso cuerpo desnudo de Spock, Jim se deshizo de su ropa interior y esperó. El haber tenido ya sexo repetidas veces con Spock lo hicieron conocedor del hecho de que los rumores de la autolubricación en Vulcanos eran ciertos. Lo cual había hecho que su frenético encuentro sexual fuera más fácil.

Spock estuvo sobre él, y dentro de él, antes de que Jim siquiera pudiera recuperar el aliento. Entrelazó sus dedos juntos mientras montaba a  Jim con una apasionada fiereza que Jim igualó. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de  Spock por sus tobillos. Atrayéndolo aún más adentro de sí. Spock gruñó y se agachó para tomar posesión de los labios de Jim en un abrasador y casi brutal beso.

Su orgasmo llegó fuerte y poderoso mientras temblaba con él, su pene vaciándose sobre sí mismo y Spock, quien se tensó y luego sin decir palabra se vino en Jim.

Ambos colapsaron juntos sobre la cama. Spock respirando apenas pero en silencio. Jim se preguntaba si le correspondía a él decir algo.

─Está ni siquiera es mi cama.─ dijo al fin.

Spock negó con la cabeza, y se apartó, buscando por su ropa.

Jim lo miró, con más curiosidad que nada escrita en su cara.─¿Te vas?─

Spock asintió. ─Tengo asuntos que atender.─

Jim sintió un pequeño vuelco en su estómago, pero no dijo nada. Estaba confundido, era verdad. Pero Spock era alguien muy confuso.

─¿Te veré otra vez?─ preguntó mientras Spock alcanzaba por la puerta. Era algo estúpido de preguntar probablemente.

Spock dio la vuelta con la expresión en blanco.─¿Por qué no lo harías?─

Luego abrió la puerta y se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen kudos y sugerencias


	4. En el desayuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, dos capítulos.  
> La historiaes de IvanW no lo olviden. Yo solo traduzco.

─¿Te traigo algo más, cielo?─

Jim sonrió a la mesera que le había traído su desayuno. Ella se acercó un poco más hacia él. Parecía levemente más joven que su madre y Jim generalmente no salía con mujeres mayores. Pero tampoco estaba completamente opuesto a la idea de hacerlo.

─¿Tal vez un poco de kétchup? Y una pequeña porción extra de jugo para los biscochos.─

Ella se alejó prometiendo regresar y Jim agarró su tenedor.

Él alzó la mirada y se sorprendió cuando de repente alguien tomó el asiento frente a él. Entrecerró sus ojos. ─Profesor.─

La mesera regresó con su kétchup y un gran tazón de jugo. Observó a Spock.─¿Quiere ordenar?─

─Solo té caliente, por favor. ─replicó Spock.

─¿Cómo me encontraste?─Jim preguntó tan pronto como la mesera se fue.

─Estoy al tanto de tus hábitos.─

─Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Me estas acosando?─

Las mejillas de Spock se cubrieron rápidamente de una tono verde.─ No, claro que no. Pero te encuentro fascinante y he tratado de aprender ciertos detalles sobre ti.─

Jim cortó un pedazo de su pollo frito y lo lanzó a su boca.─Mmm.─

La mesera regresó con el té de Spock y se dio la vuelta hacia Jim con una sonrisa.─¿Bien?─

─Está delicioso tal como me dijo.─

Ella apretó el hombro de Jim y se alejó.

─Esa mujer desea copular contigo.─

Jim negó con la cabeza y masticó el bocado de pollo frito.─ No voy a pagar por ese té,─ le dijo solo por ser odioso .─Si estás aquí para un acostón, mi trasero no está disponible.─

─No lo estoy.─ Sus mejillas se oscurecieron.

Jim se sirvió más jugo sobre los biscochos y luego lanzó un chorro de kétchup sobre las papas.─ Entonces, ¿por qué esta aquí, Profesor?

─No estamos en la academia en este momento. Me llamaste Spock antes.─

Jim se encogió de hombros.

─Vine para disculparme por mi comportamiento inapropiado.─

─Bien.─

Spock parpadeó y lo miró.

─Estoy esperando mi disculpa.─

Spock asintió. – Te aseguro que ese no es mi comportamiento normal.─

─Mmmm─

─No lo es. Si lo recuerdas, tú también dejaste mi apartamento, incluso antes que yo despertara.─

─Para nada es lo mismo, Spock.─

─¿Por qué te fuiste?─

─Ya era tarde para encontrarme con Huesos. Y tú te veías tan tierno durmiendo. No quería molestarte.─Jim suspiró. ─De todas maneras, ¿no estas con esa chica…Uhura?─

─¿Nyota?─

─Como quiera que se llame, sí. Los ví juntos. Más de una vez de hecho. Y puede ser que me guste el sexo mucho, pero no me gusta el sexo _tanto_ así como para meterme con el novio de alguien más. O novia, para que lo importe.─

─Nyota es una amiga. ¿Crees que me hubiera envuelto en  una relación sexual contigo múltiples veces si ya estaba en otra con alguien más?─

Jim levantó ambas cejas.─¿Cómo podría saberlo? Tú pensabas que yo era del tipo “nos acostamos y luego si te vi, no me acuerdo”. –

─Ya me he disculpado.─

─Sigue disculpándote entonces. Porque no estoy seguro de haberte perdonado.─

Spock bajó la mirada hacia su té y luego miró arriba a Jim, sus oscuros ojos imposibles de leer.─ Lo siento.─

Jim sonrió.─ Eso está mucho mejor.─

─Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?─

─Tal vez.─

─Me gustaría cenar contigo esta noche si estas disponible.─

─¿Cenar?─

─Sí.─ Spock levantó su olvidada taza de té.─ ¿Lo estás?─

─¿Tu pagarás?─

Spock arqueó una ceja.─Si. ¿No es así como se hace?─

─¿Se hace qué?─

─¿Cuándo te he invitado a una cita, no es esperado que yo pague?─

─Supongo.─

─Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?─

Jim podría jugar a hacerse al difícil y decir no, pero no estaba seguro de que Spock  apreciaría los juegos. Y estaba condenadamente seguro que no quería arruinar lo que ya tenían.─Bien. Ok.─

La mesera regresó.─¿Algo más?─

─No, solo la cuenta, gracias.─

Ella la dejó sobre la mesa y antes de que se alejara, Spock la había recogido, y la regresó con varios créditos por demás.

─Oye, no esperaba que pagaras eso.─

─Por mi comportamiento inaceptable de anoche.─

─Por cierto, ¿Por qué simplemente huiste?─

─No estoy…acostumbrado a las expectativas humanas,─replicó Spock.

─Y aun así te diste cuenta de que metiste la pata.─

─Antes de irse de vacaciones, Nyota me aconsejó sobre ello. –

─¿Le contaste lo que hiciste?─Jim preguntó incrédulo─

─No detalladamente, pero en esencia sí.─ Spock dudó.─Por tu comportamiento cuando dejaste mi apartamento, yo juzgué mal la situación.─

Jim negó con la cabeza.─Ok, creo que puedo aceptar eso. Y, ahm, lo siento por huir así. El otro día

─Ayer en la mañana.─

─Cierto.─

─Te recogeré de tu dormitorio a las 7.─

─Ok, te espero.─

Spock se levantó.─Te veré entonces.─

Jim asintió.

¿Una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad? Él no salía en citas. Suspiró. Al parecer ahora sí lo hacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un kudo o comentario= felicidad :3


	5. Una cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un desastre y.y. Se suponía que terminaría de esto ya hace mucho, pero la vida se sigue metiendo en las traducciones. Como siempre, vale la pena recalcar que la presente historia le pertenece a IvanW. Espero que les guste.

─¿Qué me pongo para una cita?─

─Creo que ya estas bastante mayorcito para saber cómo vestirte, Jim.─

Jim suspiró y frunció el ceño mirando a Huesos, quien apareció en la pantalla.─ No eres de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?─

─¿Acaso debo serlo? Has tenido citas antes.─

─Sé cómo vestirme para tener sexo, pero esta es una _cita._ Una cena **.─**

─¿Saldrás con el duende?─

─Tu xenofobia es taan poco evidente.─

Huesos movió su mano no haciendo caso.─ El punto es ¿por qué tendrías que vestirte de forma especial? Ya te acostaste con él, ¿verdad?─

─Sí. Pero esta es una cita del tipo “puedo llevarte a cenar” o algo así.─

─Probablemente terminen teniendo sexo.─

Jim arrugó la frente y se apoyó en su silla.─¿Por qué dices eso?─

─Porque…mírate. Todos quieren acostarse contigo. Aparentemente, incluso  petulantes y creídos Vulcanos.─

Jim sonrió. ─Sabía que me tenías ganas.─

─En tus sueños. Pero tampoco estoy ciego. Solo ponte unos jeans aprietos y, no sé, una de tus camisas azules, y dudo que llegues hasta el postre completo.─

─Pero esa es mi intención.─Jim suspiró.─ Olvídalo. Ya me las arreglaré. ¿Cómo esta Jo?

Los ojos de Huesos se llenaron de alegría.─ Dulce como un chocolate y tierna como un gatito.─

─Le mandé regalos.─

─Se lo haré saber cuándo lleguen.─

─Bien. Tengo que alistarme. Hablamos pronto, Huesos. Kirk fuera.─

Jim se levantó de su silla y fue a su closet. Era increíble la escasa cantidad de ropa que no dijera “cógeme ahora”. Más adentro de su closet encontró un suéter de color café. Era un suéter pero estaba hecho de un material parecido al de una camiseta. Jim se deshizo de la camisa que estaba usando y la reemplazó con la café. No podía siquiera recordar dónde la había recibido. Tal vez había sido un regalo.

Hecho una mirada al espejo y decidió que era más o menos justo. Pero no tenía algo mejor. Buscó entre sus pantalones y encontró el más suelto de su jeans y se los puso justo cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta.

Spock estaba temprano por 5 minutos. No debería estar sorprendido.

Jim abrió la puerta.

***

Spock levantaba su brazo para volver a tocar otra vez cuando la puerta fue abruptamente abierta con aparente fuerza.

Se quedó viendo.

─Hola.─

Spock raramente se quedaba sin palabras. No era que no pasara trabajo teniendo conversaciones largas porque las encontraba innecesarias e ilógicas. Sin embargo, raramente se encontraba sin habla completamente.

Que hubiera tenido una completa e ilógica atracción por el Cadete James T. Kirk era algo que Spock había aceptado aunque con reticencia. De hecho, él había anticipado que después de su noche inicial de exploración sexual esta inconveniente e ilógica atracción se disiparía. Spock no era alguien que se rindiera ante aventuras sexuales de naturaleza casual, sin embargo, había decidido que un experimento en ese aspecto sería bienvenido.

A decir verdad, cuando había despertado y encontrado que el cadete se había ido de su apartamento, Spock había sentido alivio. Parecía el perfecto final para su experimentación.

Solo que Spock no podía dejar de pensar en el cadete. Durante todo su té con Nyota su mente había estado llena de pensamientos sobre  Jim y el verle otra vez. Al punto de que finalmente se había dirigido al dormitorio del cadete solo para no encontrarlo ahí. Spock había sospechado que Jim había salido para encontrar otro compañero sexual y por lo tanto había actuado precipitadamente, prácticamente atacando al joven.

Fue solo cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con Jim que se dio cuenta que no podía oler la esencia de nadie más en el rubio, indicando que no había estado con alguien más.

Cuando había ido para disculparse con Jim, Spock tenía planeado que fuera el fin de ello. Pero luego impulsivamente había invitado a cenar a Jim. Y Spock nunca era impulsivo.

─Si te sigues quedando ahí con tu boca abierta, las moscas entrarán.─ dijo Jim.

Spock cerró su boca.

Jim levantó ambas cejas.─¿Quieres entrar?─

─Traje mi auto deslizador y tenemos reservaciones. Deberíamos irnos.─

Jim asintió y alcanzó detrás de la puerta. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero.─ Estoy listo.─

Spock decidió que debería ser contra algún tipo de norma que alguien luciera como Jim. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde había dejado su auto deslizador.

─¿Dónde estamos yendo?─

─Hay un restaurante italiano no muy lejos de mi apartamento. Pensé que iríamos ahí.─

─¿Te gusta la comida italiana?─

─No estoy seguro,─Spock admitió. –Nunca la he consumido.─

─Entonces ¿por qué la escogiste?─

─¿A ti no te gusta?─Spock preguntó mientras se subían al auto.

─Seguro, si me gusta. Pero esto no tiene que ser solo sobre lo que a mí me gusta.─

Excepto que sí lo era. Para Spock lo era. Haría lo que fuera y con todo lo disponible para asegurarse de que pasara.

El viaje al restaurante fue uno rápido y si estaba bastante cerca al apartamento de Spock. Tal vez subconscientemente lo había escogido pensando en traer a Jim a casa después. Tal vez no había sido tan subconsciente.

Fueron llevados a una mesa cercana a una ventana y Spock notó cómo atraían miradas mientras caminaban por el restaurante.

─Te están observando. ─dijo Spock al sentarse.

Jim negó con la cabeza, claramente divertido. ─Te están mirando a ti.─

La anfitriona les entregó los menús y se alejó.

─¿Por qué me mirarían? ─

─Eres hermoso. Sin mencionar el hecho de que dudo que vean muchos Vulcanos por aquí.─

─Tú eres el que es extremadamente atractivo.─

─Nunca hubiera pensado que eras un halagador.─

─No lo soy.─

Una mesera apareció. Humana con cabello rubio y largo.─¿Qué puedo traerle a ambos para beber?─

─Cerveza ligera,─Jim replicó

─Té helado.─

─ Entonces,─Jim ojeó el menú.─ Creo que voy a pedir el pollo parmesano. ¿Tú?─

─Pasta primavera.─

─Ni siquiera miraste el menú.─

─Estudie el sitio web prior a escogerlo para nuestra cita.─

Cuando la mesera regresó con sus bebidas, ellos ordenaron y se acomodaron.

─No estoy acostumbrado a charlar sobre cosas triviales **,** ─ Spock dijo cuándo los dos pasaron cinco minutos solamente mirándose el uno al otro.

─Yo tampoco soy bueno en ello.─

─¿No sales a citas donde eso es esperado?─

Jim negó con la cabeza. ─No. Me refiero a que hay poco de ello cuando tengo citas casuales en bares pero incluso entonces no paso mucho tiempo en ello.─

─Yo supongo que no necesitas hacerlo.─

─¿Qué quieres decir?─

─Lo más seguro es que lidias con ello mediante tu apariencia al momento de buscar amantes potenciales.─

─Así que, ¿solo soy una cara bonita?─

─No, yo─ ─

Jim se rió.─Estoy bromeando.─

─¿Puedo preguntar el por qué escoges el no ir de vacaciones de invierno como el resto de tus amigos?─

─Bueno.─Jim se encogió de hombros.─ Primero, no tengo familia. Y en realidad no me gusta irrumpir  en las reuniones familiares de otras personas. Es incómodo. Y ¿armar un árbol solo para mí? Patético.──

─Entiendo. ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?─

─Estoy seguro que escuchaste de mi famoso papá.─

─Ciertamente lo he hecho. Y que el Capitán Pike te convenció de unirte a la academia después de que fuiste derrotado en una pelea en un bar cuando coqueteaste con una reacia Nyota─

Jim resopló.─ Bueno esa es solo una perspectiva de la historia. Pero supongo que no está muy alejada dela verdad. –

─¿Qué hay de tu madre?─

La mirada de Jim se aguzó.─¿Qué hay con ella?─

─No has hablado de ella.─

─Sí, así es. –

Spock asintió.─ Ya veo. ¿Ningún hermano?─

─Ya no más.─

─¿Murieron?─

─Algo así.─Jim replicó.─ No tengo nada que ver con nadie de mi familia y ese arreglo nos cae bien a todos. ─

Su comida llegó y por varios minutos comieron en silencio. La pasta estaba bien sazonada y Jim afirmó que el pollo parmesano estaba agradable.

─Tu tampoco regresaste a casa para el receso de invierno.─Jim dijo suavemente. ─A Vulcano.─

─Mi padre expresó…decepción con mi decisión de unirme a la Flota Estelar─

─¿Decepción?─Jim sonrió ligeramente.─¿Acaso esa no es una emoción?─

─Ciertamente.─

─Lo siento. No quiero ser impertinente. ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado?─

─Se esperaba que yo entrara a la Academia de Ciencia Vulcana. Ciertamente, había sido aceptado y rechacé su oferta en favor de la Flota Estelar.─

─Así que, un poco rebelde,¿huh?─

─Creo que esa es su impresión, sí.─

─¿No has regresado desde entonces?─

─No lo he hecho.─

Jim frunció el ceño.─¿Y tu madre?─

─Nos mantenemos en contacto a través de otros medios.─

─Wow. Eso apesta. Lo siento.─

─Los Vulcanos no participan en festividades terrícolas de ningún tipo. –

─Supongo que eso es cierto.─

─Y mi madre viene de una ascendencia de Judaísmo. Aunque tampoco practica esa religión. Ella se ha podido aclimatar a las costumbres Vulcanas.─

─Que suertuda.─

Spock arqueó una ceja.

Jim rió.─No, no. Me refiero a que, yo no podría hacerlo. He oído que el clima por allá es muy difícil para los humanos y ¿lo que se refiere al emocionalismo?─Negó con la cabeza.─ No puedo imaginarme convirtiéndome  en alguien reservado o algo parecido. Soy tan emocional como pocos lo son. Y no sé si podría ser lógico incluso si lo intentara.─

─Tendré que estar de acuerdo.─

Jim rió de nuevo. –Eres gracioso.─

Cuando terminaron, Spock preguntó a Jim si deseaba postre, pero él dijo que no, por lo que pagó y ambos salieron del restaurante.

Jim alzó la mirada al cielo.─ La neblina está descendiendo. ─

─Ciertamente.─

─Este lugar realmente está cerca de tu apartamento.─

─Lo está.─Spock se aclaró la garganta─¿Deseas que te lleve de regreso a tu dormitorio?─

La sonrisa de Jim se tornó maliciosa, sus ojos azules brillaban.─ ¿Es eso en realidad lo que quiere hacer, Profesor?¿Llevarme de vuelta?¿Dejarme?¿Decir buenas noches como si estuviéramos en una película clásica y romántica de 1930?─

Spock observó la lengua que salía y delineaba los labios de Jim. Tomó un paso más cerca sin si quiera pensarlo. –No.─

─¿Qué quiere entonces?─

─Deseo que regreses conmigo a mi apartamento y pasar la noche juntos,─ Spock admitió en voz baja.

─Creo que va a obtener lo que desea, Profesor. Vamos.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría saber que les pareció. Ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos listos así que actualizaré pasado un día :3.


	6. La coronoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez si cumplo mi promesa. Aquí está la siguiente parte. Este capítulo es traído a uds por IvanW autor original del cual tengo permiso para traducir y Teresa (quien corrige mis errores)

Tuvieron que caminar por distintas direcciones desde donde Spock parqueó su auto deslizador hasta su apartamento, lo que hizo que Jim se preguntara por qué no habían caminado desde el apartamento de Spock al restaurante en primer lugar.

Pasaron por un pequeño mercado justo antes del edificio donde Spock vivía y Jim sin querer se detuvo frente a los vitrales mirando adentro.

─¿Deseas algo?─Spock preguntó, al lado de él.

Jim se encogió de hombros─ Solo estaba mirando las coronas frescas, creo.─

─¿Cuál es el propósito de una corona?─

─La cuelgas en tu puerta durante las festividades.─

─¿Por qué?─

─Mira, no sé. No soy un experto en Navidad. Es…algo que la gente ha venido haciendo desde hace cientos de años.─

Spock lo miró. –Eso es ilógico.─

─La mayoría de las tradiciones no incluyen lógica, Spock.─

Para sorpresa de Jim, Spock se adelantó a él y abrió la puerta del supermercado, entrando.

─Vulcanos,─Jim murmuró, tratando de darle alcance.

Spock se detuvo frente a un aparador de coronas.

─¿Qué estás haciendo?─

─Estoy en proceso de seleccionar una corona.─Spock aseguró como si fuera algo obvio.

─¿Por qué?─

─Para exponerlo en la parte de afuera de mi puerta.─

─Pero dijiste…olvídalo. Voy a darme una vuelta.─Jim se paró frente a otro aparador de panetones. Recordó cómo lo había comido hacía mucho tiempo. Y como que le gustaba.

─Un pan dulce de origen Italiano usualmente disfrutado en Navidad y Año Nuevo, ─Spock leyó  el cartel desde su posición detrás de Jim. Estaba sosteniendo una corona hecha de ramas de pino decorada con un listón rojo en el medio.─¿Deseas que compremos este artículo?─

─Tal vez. Sí. Una vez lo comí hace ya mucho tiempo.─

─¿Cuando?─Spock preguntó curiosamente.

Jim dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Mantuvo su expresión neutral incluso cuando su pulso se había acelerado alocadamente.─Una navidad en Tarsus IV.─

Spock se puso tieso.─ ¿Estuviste en Tarsus?─

─Viví ahí por dos años cuando era un adolescente. El primer año fue agradable en verdad. Incluso diría que bueno. Después de eso…─

Spock estudió el panetón. –¿Esto no te trae recuerdos dolorosos?─

─¿Esto? No. Esa fue probablemente la única Navidad que siempre me gustó, en serio.─

Spock tomó una caja.─ Entonces compraremos esto junto con la corona. –

─Ahm. Bueno. Escucha, deberíamos comprar café y crema, también. Si, ya sabes, voy a pasar la noche.─

─Ciertamente,─ replicó Spock.─Eso sería de mi agrado.─

Una parte perversa de Jim quería levantarse e irse tal como Spock había hecho la noche anterior, pero, bueno, al contrario de los rumores, Jim no era un idiota, así que fue al área de cafés para tomar uno.─¿Tienes cómo preparar esto?─

─Recibí un electrodoméstico para preparar bebidas calientes cuando me acomodé en la Tierra.─

─¿Alguien te dio una cafetera?─

─Sí.─

Agarraron sus compras y se fueron al cajero, Jim también tomó un pedazo de queso cheddar que pensó se veía bien, y Spock pagó por todo a pesar de las protestas de Jim.

La caminata al apartamento de Spock fue corta y fría, por lo que ambos se apresuraron hasta el edificio y por las escaleras, en lugar de tomar el elevador. El apartamento de Spock solo estaba en el tercer piso.

El Vulcano abrió la puerta y Jim le dio un vistazo rápido. Al igual que antes, era el más limpio, y más impersonal espacio donde alguien pudiera vivir que Jim hubiera visto jamás. Pero en realidad no estaba interesado en como lucía el apartamento de Spock. Puso la bolsa del mercado en una de las sillas más cercanas y se dio la vuelta encarandolo.

─¿Deseas que pongámosla corona en la puerta ahora?─

─Después.─Jim avanzó hacia a él, sorprendido cuando el profesor Vulcano voluntariamente dejó ser empujado contra la pared.─Ahora,─Jim extendió su brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Spock, estampando sus manos.─Me importa un bledo sobre las coronas o las fiestas o el café.─Se inclinó y atrapó el labio inferior de Spock entre sus dientes y lo mordió, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre o un grito de dolor del Vulcano, pero lo suficiente para hacer que las pupilas de Spock se dilataran y su respiración se volviera profunda.

─¿Qué es lo que desea entonces, Cadete?─ la voz de Spock era baja y ronca, demandante, para nada sin emoción.

Jim tembló. Su respiración agitada sobre el mentón de Spock.─A usted, Profesor. Dentro de mí, sobre mí, en todos lados.─

Spock cambió sus posiciones a velocidad luz y Jim se encontró empujado contra la pared en el lugar de Spock. Sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas sobre su cabeza mientras Spock se rozaba contra él, frotando sus erecciones juntas hasta que Jim jadeó con necesidad.

─Por favor.─

─Sí, suplícame. Quiero oírte suplicar.─

Jim gimió.─Oh, Dios. Por favor. Cógeme. Por favor.─

Spock gruñó bajamente y Jim fue tomado por fuertes brazos Vulcanos y llevado al dormitorio.

De alguna manera Spock logró sacarle los zapatos a Jim justo cuando lo depositaba sobre la cama. Este se relamió los labios lo cual arrancó otro gruñido de Spock. El pulso del rubio se aceleró mientras observaba como el Vulcano se deshacía de sus propias ropas. Su pecho desnudo tenía  un tupido y oscuro vello que lucía incluso más negro ante la pálida piel de Spock.

El miembro de Spock ya estaba duro y derramando líquido pre─seminal y lubricante mientras se acercaba. Sus ojos cafés eran piscinas profundas de oscuridad y Jim no podía apartar la mirada.

Removió las prendas de Jim a un ritmo mucho más lento que la noche anterior, pero su mirada nunca se alejaba de Jim. Se estaba ahogando en esos ojos.

Spock se recostó sobre él, fusionando sus labios juntos en un beso que le dejó deseoso, anhelante y esperanzado. Largos dedos empujaron dentro de él, abriéndolo con lubricante, entrando, dejando a Jim sollozando **,** rogando por aun más.

Cuando Spock finalmente se levantó, dio una vuelta a Jim poniéndolo sobre su estómago y enterró sus dedos en el posterior del rubio mientras abría sus nalgas e invadía el mismísimo interior de Jim. Lo montó profundamente, azotando dentro de Jim con tanta fuerza que estaba mareado de placer, de necesidad. Jim estaba gritando, gimiendo, murmurando entre quejidos. Su voz cruda y ronca mientras Spock lo elevaba a límites a los que nunca  había imaginado posibles.

Se vino sobre toda las sábanas gritando el nombre de Spock sintiendo al Vulcano pulsando y soltando todo dentro de él.

Era demasiado intenso. Lo asustó. Jim se alejó deprisa de Spock, fuera de su posición debajo de él, desesperado por poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

─Jim─

Jim pasó sus manos sobre su cabello, por su frente. ─Yo solo voy a─ tengo, ah , que ir al baño.─

Se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, apoyándose fuertemente contra ella.

Estaba completa y verdaderamente jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecerles por seguir la historia y cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido ^^


	7. El panetón puede esperar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que siguen la traducción...sorry por hacerles esperar tanto. Me ha sido muy dificil continuar haciendo las traducciones. Y me da mucha mas pena puesto que es dificil revisar los errores. Sin embargo, ya tengo dos capitulos más listos para actualizar en los siguientes dias. Historia original de IvanW no lo olviden. Su humilde servidora hace esto sin animo de lucro o credito y solo por compartir esta spirktastica historia en español. Otra vez....me disculpo por los errores.

Spock estaba incierto sobre lo que había hecho mal esta vez. Por varios minutos se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada del baño tratando de entender  donde se había equivocado respecto a Jim. Pues el rubio ciertamente había actuado extraño, como si no pudiera esperar más para alejarse de él.

Se vistió y salió hacia su sala donde había dejado la corona que compraron cuando regresaron al departamento de Spock. Se mantuvo ocupado poniendo la corona en su puerta.

─¿Estás seguro de que no quieres colgar eso dentro de la puerta?─

Spock dio la vuelta mirando a Jim que había salido del dormitorio, completamente vestido.─ Era de mi conocimiento que debía ubicarse en el exterior de la puerta.─

─Si, pero de esa forma no podrás verla y corres el riesgo de que alguien te la robe.─

─¿Las personas roban coronas?─

─Las personas roban todo, Spock.─

─Por ahora, la dejare afuera.─Spock cerró la puerta.

─Como quieras.─Jim sonrió.─ Te pareces un poco a un duende.─

─ ¿Un duende?─

─Si un duende de Navidad. Con Santa Claus y toda la cosa. Creo que son las orejas puntiagudas.─

Spock no tenía idea de lo que Jim estaba hablando porque no seguía las tradiciones festivas terrícolas. Y tampoco su madre.

─No importa.─ Jim se movió a la cocina. –Estaba pensando que podríamos tomar té y un poco de panetón.─

─¿No quieres café?─

─En la mañana. Por ahora estoy bien con el té.─

Spock se alejó de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para empezar a calentar el agua para preparar el té.

Jim lo miró en silencio por un minuto o dos ante de decir, ─Te hice sentir raro, ¿verdad?

─Aclara.─

─Mi urgencia al baño de antes. Estas actuando un poco rígido. Bueno, más de lo usual.─

─Confieso que no comprendo bien que es lo que hice mal.─

─Tú no hiciste nada mal, Spock. Estuviste perfecto. –

Spock sabía que los humanos eran ilógicos y difíciles de comprender, tal vez este lo era más que el resto, pero aun así, deseaba entender a Jim.─Entonces ¿por qué te comportaste así?─

Jim se encogió de hombros.─Me gusta el sexo.─

Spock inclinó su cabeza al costado.

─Pero no la…intimidad.─

─No comprendo.─

El cadete suspiró.─Es solo que no sé cómo mantener una relación en realidad. Verás, cuando te fuiste después de lo de anoche, parte de mi estaba consternado.─

─Me disculpe por ello.─

─Lo sé. Y parte de mí estaba aliviado.─

─¿Aliviado?─

─Sí. No tenía que lidiar con todo esta parte. La que para ser honesto no hago usualmente. Pero la razón por la que me asusté así fue porque…bueno…quiero hacer esta parte. Contigo. Y eso me asusta un poco.─

─Esta es una experiencia nueva para mí también. –

Jim sonrió y se acercó a Spock. Tan cerca que el vulcano podía sentir su calidez. Estaba completamente dentro del espacio personal de Spock y normalmente eso sería algo que él no apreciaría. Y aun así…con Jim no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

─Como que me di cuenta de ello.─Jim dijo suavemente, poniendo sus manos sobre los bíceps de Spock.─Así que básicamente somos dos idiotas tratando de hacer que esto funcione─

Spock arqueó una ceja.─Yo no diría que somos idiotas.─

─Bien, estoy hablando un poco como mi amigo, Huesos.─Jim se relamió los labios y Spock, claro, inmediatamente fijo su mirada en ellos.─¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del té y el panetón hasta el desayuno?─

Spock sintió su pulso elevarse. Apagó la estufa.─¿Qué es lo que propones entonces?─

─Regresar a la cama. Contigo. En caso de que eso no esté claro. Profesor─

─Está claro. Cadete─

Observó cómo Jim visiblemente tembló lo que causo una reacción similar en Spock. Tenía una urgencia de manipular a Jim y tenía la gran sospecha de que a él le gustaría mucho ser manipulado. Spock nunca había sentido tal urgencia antes.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron. Spock hizo toda precaución a un lado y agarró a Jim, cargándolo en sus brazos como se hacía con las novias humanas. Jim produjo un sonido, que parecía una mezcla de gemido y sorpresa. Lo que fuera. Hizo que el Vulcano se pudiera dolorosamente excitado como nunca había estado mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio, preguntándose porque habían salido de ahí en primer lugar.

Jim tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y antes que depositar a Jim sobre la cama como  había pasado antes, Spock se inclinó ´para tener acceso a los tentadores labios del rubio. Spock siempre había pensado que podría salvarse de las garras del deseo sexual  hasta su tiempo de Pon Farr, pero eso había sido antes de conocer al Cadete James Kirk.

Jim lo besaba con una desesperación que encendía la propia pasión de Spock a un nivel desenfrenado. Había una parte de Spock que quería destrozar las mismísimas prendas de su cuerpo. Mantenerlo subyugado, y poseerlo, marcarlo, hacerlo gimotear y gemir. Cómo lo había hecho antes.

Y esa parte estaba ganando. Contra la parte lógica. Contra todo lo que Spock creía de sí mismo. Con lo que había tratado de convencerse.

Y así Jim terminó cayendo sobre la cama, rebotando cuando Spock lo lanzó y tuvo que acomodarse para no terminar en el piso. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Spock destrozó la camisa café de Jim , dejándola hecha pedazos a su lado y debajo de él sin importarle en lo mínimo. La expresión de los ojos de Jim era la de sorpresa, su lengua otra vez se asomó para molestar y atormentar a Spock hasta que no pudo contener el gruñido que surgió desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Luego siguieron los pantalones de Jim, y aunque Spock tuvo más cuidado con ellos que con la camisa, muy pronto estuvieron fuera de su camino y al otro lado de la habitación. Jim ahora estaba desnudo y ruborizado, esos ojos azules tan imposibles de evitar o querer perderse en ellos. Era una encrucijada.

Spock apenas pudo recordar sacarse su propia ropa cuando se abalanzo sobre el joven cadete, mordiendo y probando, comiéndose esos labios, esa lengua burlona.

Levantó las piernas de Jim, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. El Vulcano introdujo un dedo dentro de Jim, encontrando que aún estaba suave  y listo para Spock. Se inclinó y chupó el pezón derecho de Jim

Jim gimoteó, sus manos se agarraron de los hombros de Spock.─Por favor, por favor, por favor.─

Spock casi se vino sin tocarse por sus gemidos, sus súplicas. Este…este cadete…este humano…le pertenecía. Sí.

Empujó dentro de él, hundiéndose fácilmente por el apretado anillo de músculos, uniéndolos completamente mientras tocaba fondo en el rubio. El bombeó enérgica y rápidamente dentro de Jim, gruñendo en respuesta a cada gimoteo de placer de Jim, que lo apretaba con fuerza. Era una locura, era todo. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo.

Cerró su mano sobre el miembro de Jim, jalando una, dos, tres veces, antes de que los ojos del rubio adquirieran una expresión delirante mientras gritaba el nombre de Spock y se vino sobre sí mismo y Spock.

─Mío,─gruñó mientras empujaba una última vez y estalló dentro de Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proxima actualizacion jueves 12*promesa de meñique* ^^


	8. Miedo

Jim despertó ante el olor de huevos cocinándose. Y…tocino.

Se sentó rápido.

Salió a trompicones de la cama y se puso su ropa, saliendo a la cocina. Olió de manera dramática mientras miraba a la chisporroteada sartén de tocino delante de la cual Spock estaba parado.

─¿Estas preparándome tocino?

─¿Ves a alguien más aquí?─Spock preguntó alzando una ceja.

─No. Pero ¿dónde conseguiste tocino?─

─Salí esta mañana para obtenerla del mercado. Tu café ya está preparado y listo para servir.─

─Ah. Bueno.─ Jim no estaba acostumbrado a tanta familiaridad y se sentía extraño.  Compartía su dormitorio con Huesos pero cada uno se hacía cargo de sus cosas sin preocuparse por el otro. Se acercó a la cafetera donde Spock había puesto una taza y la crema que Jim compró la noche anterior. En la mesa ya estaban puestos el panetón, en rebanadas y recalentado por el vapor proveniente de él, con mantequilla al lado. Spock también estaba preparando huevos y papas.

─Puedes sentarte a la mesa.─

Jim tomó su café y se sentó. Tiempo después, Spock trajo el desayuno y se sentó también.

─Se ve bien.─Jim dio un bocado a las papas y huevos.─Sabe bien también. No sabía que podía cocinar, Profesor.─

─Es algo sin importancia.─

Jim se encogió de hombros.─Tal vez lo sea. Aun así apuesto que hiciste esto para impresionarme un poco.─

Spock olfateó.─No siento la necesidad de impresionar a nadie. Eso viene de emociones que los humanos experimentan.─

Jim sonrió tratando de no sentirse ofendido.─Sin embargo tu madre es humana, ¿cierto?─

─Sí. Pero, ella acepta mi deseo de vivir mi vida como un Vulcano completo y no piensa que ello refleje algo negativo hacia ella.─

─Bueno, eso debe ser algo bueno para ella, ¿no? –Jim comió un poco de tocino.

─Ciertamente. Ella ha aceptado mi decisión de realizar el Kolinahr también. –

Jim parpadeó rápidamente, su corazón hundiéndose.─ ¿No es eso—?

─El ritual de la purga de emociones,─ Spock complementó. ─Sí.─

─Ya veo.─

─Todavía no lo he hecho,─Spock dijo calmadamente, observando a Jim con sus ojos oscuros de tal forma que parecía que podía ver a través de él.

─Pero podrías hacerlo en el futuro ¿no es verdad?─

─Es posible.─

Jim hizo una mueca.

─No estas contento, ─Spock afirmó.

─Bueno, Spock , no soy tu mamá.─

─Soy muy consciente de ello, Jim.─

─El punto es que no puedo ver como el que tú escojas no sentir nada _no_ sea un reflejo contra mí.─ Jim suspiró y negó con la cabeza.─ Mira, yo soy humano. Muy humano. Y no puedo cambiar eso.─

─No deseo que seas otra cosa que quien eres.─

─Uhm─hu. Puede ser que tu creas eso, Spock. Pero la verdad es  que si me llevaras con tus amigos Vulcanos estarías avergonzado de mí. No voy a reprimir quien soy por nadie. Ni tampoco esperare que seas alguien no eres.─

─¿Cuál es tu punto?─

Jim puso el tenedor en la mesa.─ No lo sé. Obviamente tú necesitas alguien lógico y sin emociones como tú y yo solo….no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.─

Spock se tensó.─ ¿Deseas terminar nuestra relación?─

Jim rió animadamente.─ Ni siquiera sé si esta _es_ una relación.─

─Yo creo que si la es. De hecho, estaba pensando el discutir la idea de vivir juntos, ─Spock dijo fríamente.

Jim lo miró con sorpresa, ─ ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Tú─tú y yo?─

─Sí.─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Spock, apenas y nos conocemos.─

─Tenemos una conexión y—

─¿Una conexión?─Jim negó con la cabeza. ─Sé que no tienes más experiencia en este tipo de cosas de la que yo tengo, pero estas yendo muy, muy, _muy_ rápido en este asunto, Spock. Me gustas y mucho. En serio. Y el sexo es fantástico. Pero, mira, yo no sigo las órdenes de nadie. Hay una razón por la que estoy en la línea de comando. Y esto─esto es una locura. ─

─No estoy tratando de darte órdenes. Solamente estoy resaltando el hecho de que los Vulcanos comprometidos en una relación buscan una conexión más profunda lo que incluye la cohabitación conjunta. ─

─Bueno, estoy muy seguro de que no soy un Vulcano, Spock.─

Spock entre cerró los ojos. ─Estoy muy consciente de ello, James.─

Jim se alejó un poco ante el tono de Spock. Esto se estaba saliendo cada vez más y más de sus manos ─Creo que debería irme.─

─¿Irte?─ El tono de Spock se había tornado aún más frío

─Sí. Irme. Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado. Solo te estoy haciendo enojar y tú me estas asustando.─ Jim se paró.─Ah, gracias por el desayuno. En realidad, gracias por todo.─

Spock se paró también. Se veía tan tenso y rígido que Jim pensó que se rompería si lo acompañaba a la puerta. El estómago del rubio estaba todo lleno de nudos. Esto no era lo que él quería. No quería que terminara así. ¿Y estaban terminando? Dios, no lo sabía.

─Ah. Nos─nos vemos.─

─Muy bien.─la cara de Spock lucía como hecha de piedra al abrir la puerta para Jim.

Jim salió y la puerta se cerró casi en su cara. Se quedó mirando a la corona y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con una sacudida de su cabeza se alejó por el pasillo y fuera del edificio de apartamentos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dándose cuenta de que había dejado su abrigo y el viento era frío.

Había caminado  como media cuadra desde el apartamento de Spock  antes de darse la vuelta y regresar.

Tomó como cuatro minutos antes de que Spock respondiera a los toques. Cuatro minutos en los cuales repensó en casi todo. Incluso el haber regresado.

Spock solo lo miró.

Jim relamió sus labios.─Hola.─

─Hola.─

─Escucha, a veces soy un poco idiota y, bueno, yo solo─Jim suspiró, frustrado.─ Ah, demonios.─ Se lanzó sobre Spock, noqueando al Vulcano de entrada al apartamento mientras fusionaba sus labios con los de Spock.

─Jim—Spock dijo cuándo el rubio dejo de besarlo por un minuto.

Jim cerró la puerta con su pie.─ Podemos hacer que esto funcione, ¿verdad?─ Llenó la cara de Spock con besos.

Spock suspiró al tiempo que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Jim.─Me gustaría que fuera así.─

─Yo también. ─

Spock sujetó el mentón del joven, sus ojos oscuros mirando en lo profundo de la misma alma de Jim.─Tienes miedo.─

─Nunca,─ Jim negó

─Tampoco yo.─

Jim sonrió.─ Creo que estábamos en medio del desayuno, Profesor.─

Spock inclinó su cabeza, y soltó la quijada de Jim.─Ciertamente, Cadete. ¿Más café?─

Jim se relajó, relamió sus labios.─ Sí. Más café.─


	9. Primera navidad juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que lo disfruten y mil disculpas por los errores.

─¿Cómo van las cosas en Georgia, Huesos?─

─Bien. Puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Jo. Aunque la esposa sique siendo un dolor de cabeza.─

Jim sonrió. ─Exesposa─.

Hubo una ligera pausa. Huesos lo miro raro.─ Si.─

Jim frunció el ceño a su terminal.─ Hiciste algo, ¿no es verdad?─

─Bueno.─

─Oh por Dios. Te acostaste con ella.─

Huesos miró a un costado.─ Tal vez un poco.─

─¡Huesos!─                              

─Hubo algo de bebidas de por medio y...las cosas se salieron de control.─

─¿La amas?─

─Cielos, no lo sé.─

─¿Ella te ama?─

─Tampoco se eso.─ Huesos negó con la cabeza.─ No creo que vayamos a volver juntos si es a lo que te refieres. Estoy en la academia y ella está aquí. Su familia está aquí. Ella no vendrá a San Francisco.─

Jim se mordió el labio. Pudo percatarse de la tristeza en los ojos de Huesos. ─¿Quieres que lo haga?─

─No sé lo que quiero, niño. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jim?─

─¿Recogiste los regalos que le mande a Jo?─

Huesos sonrió.─ Seguro lo hice. Y no cambies de tema. ¿En qué te metiste?─

─En nada en realidad. Solo estoy pasando el tiempo.─

─Estoy seguro. ¿Con quién?─

─Spock.─

Huesos suspiró.─ Lo sabía. Te dije que te cuidaras de él.─

─Bueno.─Jim se encogió de hombros.─ Quería tomar las cosas con calma.─

─ ¿Pero?─

─Él es muy intenso.─

─¿No se está poniendo violento o abusivo contigo?─

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. –No, Huesos. Yo no aguantaría esa estupidez y tú lo sabes. Es solo que…él es rápido. Eso es todo.─ Un pequeño toque en la puerta de su habitación se escuchó. –Hablando de ello, ya está aquí. Tengo que irme.-

-Bien. Cuídate. Y Feliz Navidad.-

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos pronto.-

Jim fue a la puerta y la abrió. Spock, adornado en uno de sus suéteres -este era de un verde macizo-estaba parado con toda su sexy Vulcanidad. –Hola. –

–Jim.–

–Déjame traer mi abrigo.–

Cuando Jim regreso de aquello, Spock abrió su boca y luego la cerro. –¿Qué?–

–Es Noche Buena.–

– Sí.–

–Es una costumbre el no pasar este día solo, ¿no es así? –

Jim buscó la mirada de Spock mientras se ponía su abrigo.– En realidad no sé muy bien que es lo que se acostumbra. Usualmente estoy solo. –

–Deseo cambiar eso.–Spock dudó.–Si lo permites.–

–¿Estas pidiéndome que pase la noche en tu apartamento contigo?–

–Sí.–

No había absolutamente ninguna razón para decir que no aparte de su propia testarudez y todo tipo de razones para decir sí. Y le gustaba Spock. Probablemente demasiado. Es verdad que estaba tratado de proteger su corazón pero–

Spock había empezado a ponerse rígido lo cual hacia cuando las cosas no iban como él quería. Jim ya lo podía reconocer. Se estaba preparando para el rechazo de Jim.

–Claro, seguro. Solo déjame prepara una bolsa.–

Y justo así, la rigidez en Spock desapareció, pero no mostraba ningún otro signo de estar contento con la decisión de Jim. Aun así, estaba contento.

Lo que significaba que Jim tendría que cargar su bolsa hasta que llegaran al apartamento de Spock pero no podía evitarse.

–¿Dónde deberíamos ir?– Spock preguntó mientras empezaban a alejarse del campus.

–Vamos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Armaron una pista de patinaje.–

–¿Una pista de patinaje?–

–Sí, tú sabes, a patinar en el hielo. –Ante la ceja levantada de Spock, Jim sonrió.–Supongo que no hacías mucho patinaje sobre hielo en Vulcano.

–No lo hice. ¿Tu si?–

–Algo. Aunque nunca fui tan bueno como Sam.–

–¿Sam?–

–Alguien que solía vivir en Riverside. No es importante.–

Jim metió sus manos frías en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras continuaban su camino. Cuando notó que Spock se detuvo brevemente en la tienda de té donde Jim previamente lo había visto con Uhura, se paró.

–¿Querías entrar ahí?–Jim preguntó.

–No es necesario.–

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el brazo de Spock y lo empujó adentro.–Te vi aquí con Uhura.–

–¿Lo hiciste?–Spock parecía sorprendido.

–Sí, estaba en la juguetería de al lado consiguiendo regalos para la hija de Huesos. Al verlos juntos ese día justo después de que tú y yo habíamos estado juntos fue lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez tu salías con ella.–

Spock dio un casi suspiro. –No conoces a los Vulcanos o ciertamente a mi si pensaste por un momento que yo podría hacer eso.–

–Tal vez no. Pero, ¿en realidad consideraste seriamente el hacerme tu novio o lo que sea esa primera vez? Me refiero a, diablos, Spock, lo hicimos en tu aula. No puede decirme que eso estaba planeado.–

Spock se había puesto un poco verde y miraba alrededor de la tienda de té. –No lo estaba.–

–Te gustaba pero no querías que te gustara, ¿Cierto?–

Spock asintió.

Jim sonrió. –Toma mucho el ofenderme, así que no te pongas raro. No estoy molesto por ello.–

–¿No lo estás?–

Se encogió de hombros.–No. Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Muchas personas me desean físicamente, pero en realidad no me quieren. Siempre ha sido así.–

–Jim–

Forzó una sonrisa.–¿Quieres un poco de té?–

Tomo cerca de 30 segundos de Spock mirándolo antes de que finalmente contestara.– En realidad, necesito reaprovisionar mi suplemento de hojas de té.–

–Bien. Hagámoslo entonces.–

Spock escogió diversas variedades y luego fue al mostrador a comprarlas, pero Jim sacó su chip de crédito y se lo entregó a la chica.

–Considéralo un regalo de Navidad. –

–Jim– –

–Oh, cállate, Spock, y di gracias.–

Spock parpadeó mientras tomaba la bolsa que la chica le entregaba.–Gracias.–

Jim sonrió. –De nada,Profesor.–

***

Spock miraba mientras Jim daba vueltas en la pista de hielo, sus mejillas sonrojadas. El vulcano había escogido no patinar, incluso cuando el rubio había intentado persuadirlo. Estaba muy consciente de que se caería repetitivamente y no tenia deseos  de hacer el ridículo. Jim se había caído un par de veces cuando salió pero ahora estaba firmemente en sus pies.

No podía quitar su vista del cadete. Seguramente no debería intentar perseguir una relación con el Cadete Kirk pero Spock al parecer no podía forzarse  a terminar las cosas. Había más en su relación con Jim que la gratificación sexual. Spock había sentido algo. La conexión que le había mencionado a Jim. Eso había sido un error. Mencionar la conexión solo había causado que Jim se volviera más reticente. Spock tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Jim patinó hasta donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes azules. Era casi insoportablemente atractivo. Spock no había anticipado el estar tan atraído a alguien de tan obvia belleza. Se encontró sintiendo celos de las admirantes miradas que Jim recibía de otros.

–Eso fue divertido,–dijo Jim, con una brillante y contagiosa sonrisa. Se sentó en una banca y empezó a quitarse los patines.–Dios, estoy adolorido. Aterrice justo en mi trasero un par de veces.–

–Lo noté.–

Jim sonrió.– Gracias, Spock. Eres demasiado amable.– Reemplazó los patines con sus zapatos y luego los regresó a l tienda de alquiler. Después se fue de vuelta con Spock. – ¿Listo para ir a tu apartamento?–

–Ciertamente. Necesitaremos parar en el supermercado para asegurar comida para esta noche y mañana, que es Navidad.–

–Bien.–

–¿Qué es lo que uno típicamente acostumbra comer para Navidad, Jim?–

Jim negó con la cabeza. –Quien sabe. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que “típico” es en realidad. Te  lo dije, la única vez que tuve una autentica Navidad fue en Tarsus. Creo que lo que comimos no era lo que se come en la Tierra.–

–Muy bien.–

Fueron al mercado cerca del apartamento de Spock y escogieron batatas y papas–Jim quería puré de papas–, un pequeño pollo para rostizar para Jim, coles de Bruselas, palitos de pimienta, y tarta de natilla. Algo de salsa de pollo. Mas crema para el café de Jim también.

Jim sonrió al ver la corona que aun colgaba en la puerta de Spock. La tocó mientras Spock abría la puerta.

Después de que acomodaran las compras, Spock fue a su habitación y regresó con un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel laminado verde y un listón rojo. Se lo entregó a Jim, tratando de no verse ansioso.

Los ojos de Jim expresaban sorpresa.–¿Me compraste un regalo?–

–Creo que es lo usual. –

–Sí, pero…–Jim se mordió el labio. Tragó con fuerza.–No debiste hacerlo.–

–Tú me diste té.–

–Pero eso fue algo espontáneo. Spock—

–Ábrelo.– Spock se sentó en el sofá al lado de Jim.

El rubio cuidadosamente se deshizo del papel. Sacó el libro que Spock había comprado.–¿Un libro?–

–Si no es satisfactorio…–

–¿Satisfactorio? Me encantan los libros. ¿Cómo lo supiste?– Jim acarició la cubierta del libro. Era “Historia de dos ciudades.”

–Lo inquirí con el  Dr.McCoy.–

–¿Le preguntaste a Huesos?–

Spock asintió.

–Gracias.– La sonrisa de Jim era hermosa y Spock apenas podía respirar mientras el joven cadete se inclinó y le dio un beso.

–Entonces…–Spock dijo, después de que se besaron por un rato.–¿Esta Navidad no es tan terrible?–

Jim se rió. –Por supuesto que no.–

–He obtenido copias de viejas películas Terrícolas que he oído son apropiadas para Navidad si te gustaría verlas.–

Jim lo miro extrañado.– ¿Si? ¿Cuáles?–

–Una se llama “Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja”.–

–Suena raro,–dijo Jim.– Mirémoslas más tarde. –

–¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? ¿Tienes hambre?–

Jim se movió hasta que estuvo en el regazo de Spock.–No de comida, Profesor.–

Spock se sintió casi instantáneamente excitado. Mantuvo sus manos alrededor de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jim y lo acercó para darle un posesivo beso.

El receso de invierno podría ser tolerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De aquí en adelante no garantizo que tanto tardare en hacer las actualizaciones. Agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente y espero que se mantengan leyendo la historia. Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para darle una conclusión rápida. Larga vida y prosperidad \/.


	10. El deseo de estar juntos

Spock pensó que tal vez debería dejar que Jim durmiera. Habían estado despiertos hasta tarde la noche anterior mirando los tan famosos clásicos navideños luego de una cena festiva muy abundante. Cuando finalmente habían ido a la cama a las tres de la mañana, el veintiséis de Diciembre, tuvieron coito, lo cual explicaba el por qué ambos estaban desnudos cuando Spock despertó unos cuantos minutos atrás.

El problema era que Jim estaba descansando de lado con sus nalgas desnudas, apuntando atractivamente a Spock quien tenía una erección matutina que había sido imposible de hacer perder. Y el contemplar al trasero expuesto de Jim ciertamente no iba a ayudarlo en ese aspecto.

Spock no había imaginado el estar tan enamorado del sexo, aunque dudaba que lo hubiera estado con otro que no fuera Jim. Anticipó que sería una tarea que tendría que soportar cuando su “tiempo” llegara, pero que lo ansiara, como lo hacía, nunca lo habia imaginado. Incluso cuando reconoció que estaba atraído a Jim y había decidido experimentar, ni aun así pudo adivinar que llegaría a esto.

Spock sabía que era algo más que sexual, aunque eso no obstante fuera significativo.

Se apegó a Jim en la cama, ya sintiendo el calor que el joven desprendía. Spock expandió sus dedos sobre la corona de la cabeza de Jim y sintió una leve vibración. Contuvo el aliento. Ahí estaba. La conexión que estaba seguro tenía con el cadete. No podía estar equivocado.

–Mm.–

–¿Jim?–Spock susurró.

–¿Qué hora es?–

–Son casi las once.–

–Oh.–Jim relamió sus labios –Alguien despertó feliz.–

Spock supuso que debería estar avergonzado. Pero cuando Jim retrocedió ligeramente dirigiéndose hacia el duro miembro de Spock, la vergüenza se fue al diablo y fue reemplazada por una intenso deseo

–¿Jim?–

–¿Bien?–Jim rió–  ¿Qué estas esperando?

–¿Estás de acuerdo?–

–Spock.–

Spock exhaló mientras se posicionaba entre las nalgas de Jim y empujó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jim mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de él y el joven cubrió las manos de Spock con las suyas. Spock se inclinó para agarrar con sus labios la piel del cuello de Jim, chupándolo y dejando un moretón ahí.

Muy pronto, Jim estaba jadeando y gimiendo, sus emocionados gritos llenaban el sonido de la habitación y aumentaban la propia excitación de Spock hasta que estuvo empujando poderosamente en Jim, entrando y saliendo hasta dejar al rubio recostado sobre su estómago mientras continuaba moviéndose más y más, una y otra vez.

No pudo contener más su orgasmo y sujeto las caderas de Jim mientras terminaba dentro de él.

****

Spock trató de posar tan estoico como fuera posible mientras Jim se preparaba para dejar su apartamento y regresar a su propio dormitorio. Estaba complacido de que Jim hubiera accedido a pasar las dos últimas noches. Pero el afrontar que Jim ahora se estaba yendo lo tenía inquieto e intentaba esconderlo.

–Bien, así que creo que ya tengo todas mis cosas. –Jim anunció con una sonrisa. Se acercó hasta donde Spock estaba parado cerca a la puerta y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Vulcano. –Realmente gracias por una maravillosa Navidad. Nunca esperé el disfrutarla en absoluto, pero lo hice y tengo que agradecerte por ello.–

–Estoy contento de que pude dejarte un buen recuerdo.–

–Bueno, te aseguro que lo hiciste.–Jim besó la comisura de los labios de Spock. Luego, lo miró inclinando su cabeza. –¿Estas bien?–

–Claro.–

Jim asintió. –Bien. Así que, mmm, supongo que, ¿te veré después?–

A Spock no le gustaba la manera en la que Jim ponía duda sobre aquello. Como si no estuviera completamente seguro de que se verían otra vez. ¿Era esta la forma en que Jim terminaba las cosas entre ellos?

Cuando Spock no encontró palabras para responder a tal pregunta, Jim se encogió de hombros y alcanzó por la manija de la puerta.

Jim dio la vuelta, apoyándose de espaldas contra la aun cerrada puerta. –¿Quieres venir conmigo?–

–¿Jim?–

–A mi dormitorio. Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo. Si quieres. No tiene muchas cosas, pero es lo suficientemente cómodo.–

No teniendo ningún deseo de separarse de Jim, Spock contestó instantáneamente.–Traeré mis cosas.–

Jim le dio una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Spock se sintiera raro. Fue a su cuarto y empacó una pequeña bolsa rápidamente, poniendo más de un día de ropa para cambiarse en el. Solo por si acaso.

–Trae tu abrigo.– Jim le dijo cuando regresó se su habitación. –Promete hacer mucho frío–

Spock tomó su abrigo, una chalina y cerró su apartamento, siguiendo a Jim fuera del edificio. Ni siquiera intento analizar el placer al ser invitado a acompañar a Jim.

Para la hora en la que llegaron a la habitación del cadete, Spock tenía frío, pero el rubio encendió el calentador inmediatamente.

Jim dio una vuelta alrededor de la habitación, moviendo sus manos. –No es mucho, pero bueno. Creo que ya estuviste aquí, así que ya lo sabías.–

–Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior aquí.–Spock dijo despacio.

–Ya lo hiciste, así que está bien. – Jim removió su abrigo y luego se aferró a los brazos de Spock.–Estoy feliz de que vinieras.–

–Yo también lo estoy.–

–Espero que no te aburras mucho.–

–Traje mi PADD para corregir exámenes.–Spock admitió.

Jim se rio y besó la punta de la nariz de Spock. –Estoy tan contento de no estar en tus clases.–

Spock arqueó una ceja. –Ciertamente. Aunque con tu inteligencia no puedo imaginar que tengas alguna dificultad en pasar el curso.–

–Aw, Profesor, no tiene que decir eso para acostarse conmigo.–

–Jim––

–Eres tan fácil de molestar.– Jim sonrió. –Tengo hambre. Voy a ordenar una pizza. ¿Puedes comer pizza?–

–Con tal que no contenga carne, sí. Nyota y yo compartimos una pizza en ocasiones previas.–

–En serio, no necesito escuchar sobre ti y tu noviecita–

Spock frunció el ceño momentáneamente. –Ella no es mi novia. Es una chica y una amiga. Sin embargo, si te molesta, terminaré mi asociación con ella.– No quería causar que Jim se sintiera incómodo.

Jim negó con la cabeza. –No seas tontito.–

–No soy tonto–

Jim rio nuevamente y Spock realmente quería hacerlo reír más seguido.–Sí, supongo que no lo eres. El punto es que, de todas formas estoy bromeando. Me refiero a que no puedo decir que no me siento un poco celoso. Pero tengo amigas también. No me voy a poner raro por ello –

–No hay necesidad de que te sientas celoso de nadie, ashayam.– Spock dijo tranquilamente. –Tú no tienes comparación.–

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Esa palabra?–

–Significa querido.–

La sonrisa de Jim era brillante. –¿Sí?–Besó a Spock suavemente.  –Podemos comer pizza después.–

–¿Estamos a punto de–?–

–¿Tener coito? Oh, sí, puedes apostarlo.–Jim guió a Spock hacia su cama y el vulcano fue gustosamente.


	11. La leyenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo esta traducción :). Penúltimo capítulo gracias a IvanW autor original de esta historia de fin de año. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto.

–¿Qué vas a pedirte?–Jim molestó a Spock con su pie debajo de la mesa.

La vista de Spock se alzó del menú. –No estoy seguro. Parecen haber muchas opciones que incluyen carne.–

Habían decidido,– o en realidad Jim había decidido– que saldrían al mismo restaurante donde Jim había estado desayunando cuando Spock se disculpó.

–¿Qué pedirás tú?–

Jim se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente el filete de pollo asado. –

–Es lo que pediste antes.–

–Lo se.–Jim sonrió.–Es bueno.–Revisó el menú.–Podrías pedirte panqueques o waffles. También tienen tortilla de vegetales.–

–Dice que incluye tocino, jamón o salchicha a los costados.–

–Puedes pedirlo a la carta,–dijo Jim.

La mesera, la misma que los atendió antes, llegó para tomar sus órdenes. –Oh, hola. Jim, ¿cierto?–

Jim asintió. –Sí, así es. Y este es mi novio, Spock.–

Ella observó a Spock frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. –Ya me lo imaginaba.–

–¿Disculpe?– dijo Spock cortésmente.

–Nada. Solo que todos los lindos son gay o tienen pareja.–

–En este caso, ambos.–

Jim intentó no reírse.–Tomaré un café y él un té.–

Ella asintió y se alejó.

–Te dije antes que ella deseaba tener coito contigo.–

–Sí, sí, piensas eso de todo el mundo.– Jim alcanzó por la mano de Spock y estaba contento cuando el Vulcano no lo rechazó. –Así que, la noche de año nuevo es en un par de días.–

Spock alzó su sensual ceja. –¿Qué hay con ello?–

–Bueno. Hay algo así como una fiesta en este lugar llamado Martelli’s. Tu no quisieras venir conmigo, ¿verdad?–

La mesera escogió ese momento para reaparecer con el café de Jim y el té de Spock. Después de que acomodó sus órdenes puso sus manos en sus caderas y los miró.

–¿La noche de año nuevo, ah? Conocen la leyenda, ¿no?–

–¿Leyenda?– El tono de Spock estaba  bordeando apenas en el desdén.

–Seguro. Si le dices a alguien que lo amas por primera vez a la media noche mientras se besan, estarás con él para siempre.–Ella se rio.–Bueno, el tiempo que “siempre ” pueda durar.–

–No había oído aquello.– admitió Jim.

–Sin duda porque aquello es un disparate inventado. –Spock contestó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –¿Qué se servirán?–

–Comeré el filete de pollo asado, salsa extra, huevos no tan cocidos. Y papas fritas.–

–¿Qué hay de ti, cielo?–le preguntó a Spock.

–Comeré los waffles, sin mantequilla, solo jarabe, sin carne.–

Ella hizo una buena imitación de la ceja levantada de Spock pero lo escribió y se alejó.

Jim endulzó su café y luego preguntó, –¿Bien?–

–¿Bien qué?–

–¿Iras conmigo a la Fiesta de Año Nuevo?–Se pudo dar cuenta que Spock verdaderamente no quería ir . Jim abrió la boca para decirle que no se preocupara, iría sin él, si la idea de ir juntos le parecía tan horrible.

–Muy bien.–

–¿Irás?–

Spock asintió.–Como sabes los Vulcanos no nos deleitamos con el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas.–

Jim sonrió. –Oh, definitivamente estoy al tanto de eso. Y tú estas al tanto de que yo si lo hago.–

–Definitivamente estoy al tanto de eso.– Él inclinó su cabeza –Aun así, si deseas que te acompañe, lo hare.–

–Si quiero.–

***

Spock había perdido de vista a Jim hace al menos veinte minutos en la muchedumbre de fiesteros en el establecimiento conocido como Martelli’s. Jim había caminado en dirección del bar para conseguir otra bebida pero cuando no había regresado inmediatamente Spock fue en su búsqueda y no había encontrado señal alguna de él en el bar.

–¿Buscas a alguien?–le pregunto el bartender.

–Sí. Un joven rubio que vino buscando una bebida.–

El bartender se encogió de hombros.–Hay muchos rubios aquí.–

–Este es extraordinario. No podrías olvidarlo. – Spock se detuvo.–Probablemente ordenó una cerveza.–

–Tal vez. ¿Penetrantes ojos azules?–

–Sí, ese es él.–

–Se fue por allá con una chica de Orión. Parecían estar muy a gusto.–

Spock negó con la cabeza. –Debes estar equivocado.–

El bartender se volvió a encoger de hombros.–Es lo que ví.–Se movió para ayudar a otro cliente.

Frustrado, Spock se dio la vuelta para revisar a la multitud una vez más. Se estaban acercando a la medianoche, y una vez que ello pasara, francamente esperaba dejar este lugar para regresar a su apartamento. Esperaba llevarse a Jim con él.

Empezó a moverse a través del gentío nuevamente, lo que no era de su preferencia. Tuvo que trabajar duro para evitar tocar a extraños al azar que parecían querer rozarse con él a propósito.

–Solo faltan unos minutos para la medianoche, amigos. Así que agarren a la persona que quieran besar y prepárense.– Alguien anunció por un fuerte parlante.

Justo cuando la voz del hombre se desvaneció, Spock localizó a Jim por el bar. No estaba con una chica de Orión, algo por lo que Spock estaba agradecido, incluso cuando nunca creyó en realidad lo dicho por el bartender. Jim parecía estar buscándolo también.

–Jim.–

Jim se dió la vuelta cuando el Vulcano lo llamó. Sonrió instantáneamente al fijarse en Spock y se abrió paso en su dirección. Spock se acercó hasta donde estaba el también.

–10.–

–9.–

–8.–

–7–

Jim alcanzó una mano hacia Spock, sujetándolo por su suéter azul. Spock lo jaló hacia él con una mano sobre su brazo.

–6.–

–5–

–4.–

Jim lo envolvió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo tan brillante como el sol.

–3.–

–2.–

–Te amo, Spock–

– Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim.–

–1.–

–Feliz año nuevo.–

Los labios de Jim  estuvieron sobre los suyos en un profundo y apasionado beso que Spock devolvió con un fervor igual mientras las trompetas soplaban alrededor de ellos y las personas gritaban y se besaban. Jim era el único en la habitación para Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus kudos y sugerencias (constructivas). Lo siento pero tengo el corazón débil y los comentarios negativos me hacen mal.


	12. Epílogo: Como sobrevivir las vacaciones de invierno con un esposo Vulcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Fue muy difícil pero lo conseguí. Infinitamente gracias a IvanW por dejarme traducir su maravillosa historia

Jim tocó la corona que colgaba de la puerta del apartamento con un desvergonzado cariño entrañable. Sonrió. Pronto seria tiempo de tirarla, pero no lo era aún.

Escaneó su mano sobre el sensor y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

–¿Spock?–

–Aquí, Almirante.–

Jim siguió la voz de Spock por el apartamento hasta la parte de afuera donde las puertas corredizas conectaban con el patio cubierto. Una concesión a la que había accedido hace unos cuantos años atrás para su usualmente frío esposo. Spock también tenía la lámpara de calor encendida.

Él sonrió al darse cuenta que Spock estaba trabajando en su PADD. –¿Qué estás haciendo?–

–Calificando exámenes.–

Jim se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado.–Es gracioso cómo después de todos estos años sigues siendo un profesor.–

–Soy un profesor otra vez.–

–Un tecnicismo.–

–Yo me guio por las tecnicidades.–

Jim sonrió.–Si lo haces. ¿Estás bien aquí afuera?–

–Por el momento,– contestó Spock. Sostuvo dos dedos para Jim, quien los posó con los de él. –Te ves fatigado.–

–Muchas reuniones con los Klingons. Estoy empezando a pensar si alguna vez tendremos paz con ellos. Son muy difíciles.–

–Lo lograremos, t’hy’la.  ¿Tienes hambre?–

–Un poco. Pero puedo esperar. –

–Comeremos sopa y kreyla para cenar.–

–Suena bien. –Jim se inclinó en su silla y respiro profundamente.–Les pedí que me dejaran ir otra vez, sabes.–

Spock se tensó.–No me informaste que tenías intenciones de buscar una nueva comisión en el espacio.–

Jim suspiró. –Lo sé. Y lo siento.–

–Jim, deberíamos tomar este tipo de decisiones tan importantes juntos.

–Lo sé. Es solo que-que me precipité sin darme cuenta.–

–Ya veo.–

–Cuando me das tu desaprobatorio “ya veo” sé que estoy en problemas.  –Jim negó con la cabeza. –Ellos declinaron.–

–¿Lo hicieron?–

Jim asintió.– Dijeron que debería dejar que los más jóvenes, los que están en mejor “forma” fueran los que exploraran. Soy de más utilidad para ellos detrás de un escritorio estos días. –

–Ya no es tan joven como alguna vez solía ser, Almirante.

Jim sonrió cálidamente ante la insistencia de Spock en usar su título.–Tampoco lo eres tú. Veo rastros de algunas canas ahora, cielo. O tal vez más tonos grisáceos. Ciertamente no tantas como las que yo tengo. Las tuyas son sensuales.  Yo parezco un viejo. –Suspiró otra vez.–Un hombre viejo y gordo.–

–Yo te encuentro agradable.–

–A ti te gustan los gorditos.–

–Jim—

–Lo entiendo. Es solo que…ellos solían amarme cuando estaba allá. Y ahora, estoy muy viejo.–

–T’hy’la, nadie puede detener el envejecimiento.–

–Lo sabré yo. Oye, es Año Nuevo, sabes.–

–Estoy al tanto.–

–Es prácticamente feriado y tu estas ahí corrigiendo exámenes.–

–Los estudiantes regresarán al campus en poco más de una semana.–

–Ese tiempo es más que suficiente.–

–No iremos a Martelli’s– dijo Spock, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a argumentos.

–Aguafiestas.–

–Ciertamente.–

Jim rió.–Aquella  noche tuvimos una experiencia sexual fuera de este mundo.–

–Nuestra vida sexual siempre lo es.–Spock remarcó.

–Y esa vieja leyenda resultó ser cierta.–

–Ella inventó esa leyenda.–

–Tal vez. Pero me dijiste que me amabas, ¿recuerdas?–

Spock sonrió ligeramente.–Lo recuerdo. Y nos fusionamos mentalmente esa noche durante el coito.–

Jim se estremeció un poco.–Aun me sigues excitando con esa palabra.–

Spock arqueó una ceja.–También estoy al tanto de eso. –

–Lo haces a propósito.–

–Claro que si.–

Jim se inclinó y le dio un beso al estilo humano.–Bien, asi que no Martelli’s.–

–Gracias.–

–Podremos tener sexo a la media noche en lugar de ello.–

Spock mando un poco de diversión por su vínculo.–Si puedes aguantar hasta tan tarde.–

–¡Oye!–

Spock se encontró con sus labios otra vez. –Taluhk nash–veh k’dular.–

–Te amo, también. Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño.–

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Ashayam.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, amenzas xD al final. Se agradecen kudos


End file.
